


It's Tradition

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Candy, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: Fernando had forgotten what day it was, and he is quite hesitant to this Valentine's tradition of Jenson's...





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxinWing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxinWing/gifts).



> So a tumblr-discussion about candy evolved into me sending a sampling of candy to Toxinwing, along with this little fic... it's a bit late for Valentine's stuff, but it has candy in it and the pairing was right, so there you are. ;)

Fernando was in heaven. The water in the tub was just right, there was some sort of relaxing scent from the thick, foamy bubbles floating on top, and the fingers massaging his scalp were absolutely magic.

“Tilt your head back.”

He did as he was told, and the massage was replaced with more lovely warm water, washing away the lather.

“It’s a wonder your hair stays this nice.”

Fernando only hummed, intent on fully enjoying the treatment.

“A lifetime of hotel shampoos, and it’s still all fluffy and soft...” a hand stroked his hair, helping to get the last of the suds out.

He was asked to get up and enjoyed being rubbed down. It was so relaxing, first the warm water and then the warm hands that followed. When he had been toweled off he realized he’d kept his eyes closed for most of it. Opening them, he found some of the little candles around the bathroom had burned out, and Jenson was holding out a fluffy white robe, waiting for him. He swept him up in the robe and smiled down at him.

“Now how about you get us a couple of glasses, and I’ll open that bottle of red _someone_ cleverly hid away in the cellar?”

Fernando laughed.

“Very clever, yes. Is a good wine.” He had seen the bottle immediately, knowing very well that he hadn’t bought it.

“I listen to you!” Jenson said, acting indignant. “Sometimes,” he added, and Fernando laughed again. He blew out the candles while Jenson drained the bath, and then they made their way downstairs together.

 

When he opened the door to get the wine glasses, little bags toppled out of the cabinet like a colorful waterfall, hitting the counter below, some continuing all the way onto the floor. Fernando leaned down and picked up the packets. Vibrant gummy candies, spotted little jellybeans, unknown tiny black rhomboids, and fluffy square marshmallows. He closed his eyes and counted to three slowly.

“Jenson!” he called, “Jenson!”

“Yes, dear?”

From Fernando’s tone Jenson could clearly tell something was about to be blamed on him, so he took the opportunity to tease as he stuck his head around the corner. Fernando silently pointed at the little bags.

“What?”

“Is candy everywhere!”

“Well it _used_ to be in the cupboard...” Jenson said, coming in and kissing Fernando on his still-wet hair. The Spaniard jerked his head away.

“Why have we got all this candy?” he asked. Jenson stuck his lip out in a pout.

“Nando... you can’t be serious? You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“No?” Fernando said while thinking quickly. Anniversaries, birthdays, holidays... ah. “No, Jenson. Not again.”

“But it’s tradition!” Jenson said, laughing. “You love it really.”

“No, do not love it, is disgusting!”

“It’s not disgusting, you had a bit of bad luck is all!”

Fernando glared at him. Jenson raised his hands in surrender, smiling.

“Alright, fine, a little more than bad luck, I admit.” He rubbed Fernando’s arms. “But you look so cute when you get a bad one.”

Fernando grumbled, but hugged him anyway. An idea hit him and he pressed in close, demanding a kiss, only their robes between them. He was thinking maybe he could distract Jenson from this horrible “tradition” and move on to better activities.

“Hang on a minute,” the Brit said, pulling back. Fernando tried to look innocent. “You didn’t know what day it was?”

“Well I eh... think is... eh...” Fernando floundered. Jenson laughed.

“You’re lucky I love you,” he said, kissing Fernando again. The Spaniard was blushing. “You just thought you deserved a pampering?”

Fernando didn’t know what to say so they were both quiet for a bit, Jenson smiling smugly down at him.

“Well you do. Of course you do. But it _is_ Valentine’s Day, and you’re not getting away that easy.” He waved one of the little plastic bags between them and then gathered the rest up, moving in to the living room. “Bring the glasses!” he called. Fernando sighed, but took out two glasses and followed.

 

A few glasses of wine and a handful of good chocolates later, Fernando had to admit it wasn’t so bad. The “tradition” had its roots in the array of candy they were usually given if they worked on Valentine’s; so many people from so many different places of course meant everyone brought their own traditional treats when they could. It had started as a joke before they were together, a good excuse to spend some time with each other, break their diets and feel a little naughty while eating hopefully nice candy. It had continued when their relationship was new, the treats still a good excuse for teasing tastes, daringly taken from each other’s lips.

Fernando liked the chocolates. They were safe and usually delicious, rich and creamy with various fillings; a fresh, peppermint one that chilled his breath, another one deceptively smooth but with a slow burn of chili. Jenson always insisted on buying a few bags of more or less unknown candy though, and sometimes... sometimes those were really bad. The wine helped with forgetting the worst of it, but he really hated putting unknown things in his mouth. He eyed the bags on the table and reached for the jelly beans. Mostly safe. He had had them before.

They had established rules for this. Or, well, Jenson had. You couldn’t give the other something you hadn’t tried, and if there was a list of ingredients or, in the case of the jelly beans, a chart for the flavors, you couldn’t look at it. Fernando picked a green bean with little specks on it and cautiously bit it in two. A sweet taste of watermelon hit his tongue. He snapped up another bean that looked just like the first.

“This one,” he said, holding it up.

“Alright then,” Jenson said, setting his glass of wine down. He opened his mouth, ready for the unknown candy.

Fernando grinned and before Jenson knew it, he was straddling his hips.

“Well that’s a welcome surprise!” he said, laughing. “I like this one already.”

“Are going to like it even more...” Fernando purred, putting the sweet between his lips and leaning in.

Right before their lips met, Fernando sucked the candy into his own mouth. Jenson still kissed him, but it was only a touch before he realized he’d been left without the sweet.

“So sorry,” Fernando said, smirking. “Will get one more.”

He reached for the little pile of beans on the table, taking the last green speckled one. When he leaned back, his robe parted. Jenson’s gaze slid down to the exposed skin instantly.

“You are a horrible tease,” he said, his voice low. His hands gripped Fernando just a little more firmly.

“Horrible?” Fernando said, batting his eyelashes. “You should do something about that.”

They shared a grin this time before Jenson finally got his candy. Then they found better things to do.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! <3  
> This was all in good fun, as per usual! :)


End file.
